<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пыль к пыли by HaruIchigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733481">Пыль к пыли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo'>HaruIchigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brain Surgery, Dark, First Order Poe Dameron, Intoxication, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если бы для Хакса все произошло так, как в первоначальном варианте сценария... а для По — гораздо, гораздо хуже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пыль к пыли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кондиционирование работало плохо. Офицер снял пилотку и промокнул вспотевший лоб платком. <br/>По знал, что эта передышка долго не продлится. Всего несколько секунд чтобы собраться с силами. Чтобы приготовиться.</p><p>— Жарковато тут у вас, — прохрипел он. — Я-то хотя бы в рубашке, а ты — в полном обмундировании. Ну и кому из нас хуже?</p><p>Офицер скорчил кислую мину.</p><p>— Чем быстрее ты начнёшь говорить о том, о чём тебя спрашивают, Дэмерон, тем быстрее для всё закончится. Для нас обоих.</p><p>— Да нет, я никуда не тороплюсь. Когда у тебя заканчивается вахта? Тебе платят за сверхурочные?<br/>Офицер кивнул штурмовику-палачу. Тот дёрнул рубильник.</p><p>Это всегда происходило одинаково. <br/>Сначала По не чувствовал боли. В первую, — самую милосердную, — секунду, его просто оглушало. Но потом…<br/>Он помнил, что нельзя стискивать зубы, каким бы героем он себя ни считал. Нельзя, иначе сломаются, раскрошатся. <br/>Он помнил, что это не навсегда. Скоро им надоест, скоро они сдадутся и отправят его в камеру. Нужно просто перетерпеть…</p><p>После первых трёх минут связные мысли сбивались, склеивались, превращались в липкий клубок без конца и начала. Он не смог бы ничего рассказать даже если б захотел.</p><p>В какой-то момент он переставал быть героем, и просто начинал кричать.</p><p>Наверное повстанцы старых времён вели себя более героически. Наверное они усмехались до последнего, бесстрашно глядя на свёрла и шокеры пыточной машины. Это был экзамен на достойного, и По Дэмерон проваливал его снова и снова.</p><p>Когда вошёл Хакс, он невольно ухмыльнулся окровавленными губами, его захлестнула радость: да, сейчас. Пока его палач взял передышку. Пока ещё есть пара секунд сохранить человеческий облик. Сейчас Хакс начнёт плеваться ядом и язвить, но увидит, что Сопротивление не сдаётся.</p><p>— Плохо выглядишь, Хагс, — у него даже получилось не хрипеть. — Даже хуже, чем я. Не спишь? Это хорошо… я лично слежу чтобы Чёрная эскадрилья тебе не давала спокойно спать…<br/>Хакс усилием воли сохранил каменное лицо. Злится, да… но не так, как По рассчитывал. Хуже обычного Хакса был только Хакс, у которого есть план.</p><p>— Мы продвигаемся к Корусанту, и он сдастся нам без боя. А чем может похвастаться Сопротивление? Парой взорванных астероидов-шахт? Жалкие террористы.</p><p>— Если Первый Орден такой великий… зачем тебе меня пытать? Мог бы просто… позвать на свидание… если так хотел увидеть...<br/>Этот удар неожиданно попал в цель. Хакс скривился, будто съел что-то кислое.</p><p>— Хватит паясничать, Дэмерон. Ты выдашь нам расположение базы Сопротивления. Так или иначе.</p><p>— Ну, "так" у вас не получается... а что значит "иначе"? Наоборот, добром и лаской?</p><p>Хакс ухмыльнулся. Это была ухмылка человека, уверенного в своей победе, и По вдруг ему поверил. Прилипшая к телу рубашка стала неприятно холодной.</p><p>— Лейтенант Зарба, — обратился Хакс к офицеру. — Полагаю, он готов. Творите свою магию.</p><p>— Да, сэр, — отозвался Зарба, и достал комлинк. — Охрана, впустить хирурга.</p><p>— Эй! — По дёрнулся, но ничего, разумеется, не вышло. — Какого ещё хирурга?! Что ты задумал, Хакс?!</p><p>— Пообщаемся, когда ты станешь более сговорчивым, — бросил Хакс и вышел, уступив дорогу человеку в чёрном прорезиненном балахоне и маске.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Да что за…</p><p>Вексли резко нырнул вниз, едва не выломав рычаг, но истребитель не повёлся, —  прочно сел ему на хвост, и прижимал всё ближе к пылевому облаку, окружавшему Кессель.</p><p>— Снэп, не ведись, — спокойно предупредила Каре. — Сейчас я его сниму.<br/>Но прежде, чем она зашла на атаку, истребитель, словно прочитав его мысли, бросил Вексли, и накрыл его крестокрыл шквальным огнём.</p><p>— Каре, что у тебя? — Сура была слишком занята, чтобы помочь, Снэп знал это. И она <br/>знала. Но ей нужно было услышать голос.</p><p>— Я в порядке, но астромех… Снэп, он возвращается!<br/>Снэп ругнулся про себя. Всё было в порядке, они медленно но верно дожимали остатки Первого ордена над Кесселем, и победа была уже не за горами… пока не появился этот крайтов истребитель с кровавой полосой по борту, и не начал рвать их как лотакотят.</p><p>— Думаете, это Рен? Он как-будто знает, что мы будем де… Сура, справа!</p><p>— Вижу. — Сура хладнокровно выпустила по истребителю очередь, и чудом успела уйти от ответной атаки. — Это не Рен, истребитель новой модели, легче, чем у него. Как же мне не хватает По…<br/>Снэп отчётливо услышал, как раздражённо Каре выдыхает в наушник. </p><p>— Забудь. Его нет, но его план есть. Попробуем то, что обсуждали.</p><p>— Спуститься к Кесселю? Но это было на крайний случай…</p><p>— А это что, не кра… твою мать! <br/>От внезапной лобовой атаки крестокрыл Каре закрутило вокруг своей оси.</p><p>— Откуда он взялся?!</p><p>— Каре, что с двигателями? Сможешь остановиться?</p><p>— Ни хрена. Он целился в них…</p><p>Впервые за много лет Снэп почувствовал панику. Из-за неизвестного истребителя оживились и "дишки", до этого явно планировавшие отступление. Слишком оживились…</p><p>— Эскадрилья, отступаем. Пока ещё можем, — скомандовал он. Собственный голос слышался словно издалека. </p><p>Не это он хотел сказать сегодня. Ох не это.</p><p>***<br/>Всю дорогу до новой базы повстанцев, они молчали. И много позже, когда Чёрная эскадрилья собралась в пещере, выделенной под комнату для брифинга, никто долго не решался заговорить, хотя все думали об одном.<br/>Сура не выдержала первой.</p><p>— По ничего им не рассказал. Они и не стали бы спрашивать его о нашей тактике. Если бы он раскололся, они ждали бы нас тут, на базе.</p><p>— Мы должны вытащить его оттуда! — Каре грохнула на стол чашку с кафом. — Сколько он там уже?! Неделю?!</p><p>— Мы не сможем. Нас слишком мало, эскадрилья постоянно нужна в других местах.</p><p>— Ничего, скоро все будем в одном и том же, — мрачно поправила Каре. — Первый Орден продвигается к Корусанту, вот их цель. А Кессель, — ерунда, они хотят нас отвлечь.</p><p>— Но мы не можем оставить По на произвол судьбы. Он бы с нами так не поступил. </p><p>Они снова умолкли. Прорваться бы лихо к Превосходству, игнорируя все приказы, вытащить своего командира… вот только никто кроме самого По не был способен на такую глупость.</p><p>— Нельзя ждать до Корусанта. — Вексли сжал кулаки. — Да, сами мы не сможем подобраться к Первому ордену, пока их грёбаный ас на страже. Но можем прикрыть того, кто попробует мимо него проскочить.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Хакс давно предвкушал эту встречу. На мостике было как всегда шумно, но среди гула голосов и компьютеров, он явственно различал чеканный шаг.<br/>Мысленно сосчитав до пяти, Хакс обернулся, заложив руки за спину, и не смог сдержать ухмылку, глядя, как пилот салютует ему.<br/>О, он мог бы смотреть на это вечно!</p><p>— А, Дельта-лидер. Вы вовремя. Докладывайте.</p><p>Он уже знал о битве над Кесселем, но ему важно было услышать это от самого "Дельта-лидера". <br/>Пилот вытянулся по стойке смирно, чёрные окуляры шлема смотрели мимо Хакса.</p><p>— Сопротивление отступило. Кессель…</p><p>— Нет-нет. — Хакс поморщился. Это было совершенно не то. Он должен был видеть лицо. — Снимите шлем.</p><p>Дельта-лидер послушался.</p><p>— Кессель всё ещё под контролем Первого ордена, — повторил он.</p><p>— Да, прекрасно... — Хакс обошёл его, любуясь. — Как вам ваша новая униформа, Дельта-лидер? Удобная?</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>Хакс едва не прикусил губу. "Да, сэр". Как это звучало! <br/>Первое время он не верил, ему всё время казалось, что нейрокоррекция не сработала, что эта сволочь издевается над ним, притворяясь покорным… но Кессель расставил всё на свои места. <br/>Хакс подошёл вплотную и коснулся стальной пластины, ввинченной в висок Дельта-лидера, коснулся воспалённой кожи по краям. Датчики на пластине безмятежно мигали зелёным: все показатели в норме, имплант прижился идеально.<br/>Дэмерон не вздрогнул от прикосновения, не повернулся. Карие глаза смотрят в пространство, губы крепко сжаты, — ни следа раздражающей дерзости, за которую Хакс когда-то так его ненавидел. Он особенно хотел избавиться от любых проявлений непокорности. Даже велел дроидам укоротить буйные кудри, чтобы лежали как следует. Чтобы ни единый волосок не выбивался.</p><p>— Никаких ненужных мыслей, никаких лишних эмоций… без этого ты стал <br/>эффективнее, Дэмерон. </p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>— Каково это, убивать своих бывших товарищей?</p><p>Ни один мускул не дрогнул.</p><p>— Сэр?</p><p>Хакс вздохнул. Ну конечно, ни о каких товарищах он не помнит и помнить не может. <br/>Это, безусловно, был минус.</p><p>— Не важно. Свободны, Дельта-лидер.</p><p>Он с трудом удержался чтобы не потрепать Дэмерона по щеке. <br/>Не сейчас.  Не на мостике.<br/>Он смотрел, как Дельта-лидер уходит, так же печатая шаг.<br/>Сопротивление узнает об этом. О, Сопротивление просто обязано узнать об этом!</p><p>***<br/>Идея была предельно проста: пока эскадрилья атакует транспортник Первого Ордена, Финн и Рэй пробираются внутрь, прячутся в трюме, а потом уж транспортник сам везёт их на Превосходство. Они находят По, вытаскивают его, Чуи на Соколе забирает всех троих.<br/>Безумный план, рискованный и дурацкий; Сура сказала, что По оценит, что они ещё посмеются над этим все вместе.<br/>Рэй сказала, что По снова назовёт её своей "подругой по пыткам". Что его не сломать так просто.<br/>И только Финн выглядел как человек, который летит хоронить друга.<br/>"Идёт вторая неделя. Вторая! Вы понятия не имеете, что Первый Орден может с ним сделать за две недели. Нам повезёт если придётся его тащить в контейнере с бактой, а не в мешке для трупов!"<br/>Вексли тогда едва не велел ему заткнуться, потому что все и так были на нервах, но выдержал, и просто хлопнул парня по плечу.<br/>"Не говори таких вещей", — тихо сказал он, чтобы никто больше не услышал. — "Ты там был, и люди тебе верят. А надо чтобы верили мне".<br/>Финн тогда молча кивнул, но видно было, что от своих слов он не откажется. </p><p>Когда истребитель с кровавыми полосами заложил вираж, и упал на крестокрыл как хищная птица, Вексли вспомнил его слова, и, прежде, чем тьма накрыла его, подумал, что всё зря, что только у По хватило бы удачи провернуть такой трюк…</p><p>***<br/>На "Превосходстве" они разделились: Финн, в снятых с оглушённого штурмовика доспехах, пробирался на гауптвахту, а Рэй, в таких же доспехах — к пыточным комнатам.<br/>На пути в лазарет они встретились не договариваясь.</p><p>— Он жив? — спросил Финн, не зная, способна ли Рэй чувствовать такое. Он слышал, что джедаи могли даже видеть будущее, но Рэй никогда ни о чём таком не говорила.</p><p>— Жив, но… — шлем искажал её голос.— Я не знаю, что-то не так.<br/>С этим Финн был полностью согласен. Всё было не так, вся их миссия, которая казалась такой сложной, шла как по маслу. Им даже штурмовики почти не встречались! Как такое гигантское судно как "Превосходство", целый летающий город, могло враз опустеть?</p><p>— У меня нехорошее предчувствие… — начал Финн, и умолк. Кто-то шёл по коридору им навстречу: невысокая фигура в чёрном пилотском комбинезоне.<br/>Финн с трудом поборол желание нырнуть за ближайший поворот. В конце концов, они с Рэй сейчас штурмовики, которые просто идут по своим делам.</p><p>— Так, сейчас просто спокойно маршируем мимо…</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Это я себе!</p><p>Человек поравнялся с ними, но даже не обратил внимания. Финн застыл на секунду, и тут же кинулся за ним, на ходу снимая шлем.</p><p>— По!</p><p>Рэй почему-то пыталась удержать его за руку, он даже услышал: "что-то не так"...<br/>Но вот По остановился, обернулся. Такой же как обычно.</p><p>— Это я, Финн! </p><p>— Финн. — По улыбнулся, но как-то натянуто, словно страдая от боли. — Привет, дружище.<br/>Он даже хлопнул Финна по плечу, но его рука двигалась как у марионетки.<br/>Словно пытки (а Финн не сомневался, что пытки были) доконали его.</p><p>— Хакс говорил, что вы придёте.</p><p>— Хакс… а, не важно. Какой план? Идёшь красть "дишку"? — Финн окинул взглядом его пилотский комбинезон. — Здорово, что не разминулись…</p><p>Он умолк, заметив, наконец, то, чего не увидел раньше.<br/>Металлическую пластину, уютно светящуюся зелёными огоньками.<br/>И пистолет в руке.<br/>Что-то с силой толкнуло Финна в грудь, и в то же время обожгло шею. <br/>Всё как-то поплыло вдруг, и Рэй, стоявшая напротив вытянув руку, вдруг оказалась Рэй что-то повторявшей снова и снова, прямо ему в лицо.<br/>Он подумал, что так нельзя, что она спасает его уже второй раз, а он её ещё ни разу… и если потолок над ним постоянно движется, значит они куда-то идут… идут без По.</p><p>— Нам надо… нам надо его…</p><p>— Мы ещё успеем.  Мы вернёмся.</p><p>Но Финн сквозь накатившую дремоту услышал: "мы не вернёмся".</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Бить током, сверлить здоровые зубы… к этому По был готов. И иголки под ногти он получал. Каждый раз, когда посреди ночных часов в его камере начинала вдруг выть сирена, думал, что потом посмеётся над этим с друзьями.<br/>Он подозревал, что для Хакса, у которого жизнь была скучная, всё это игра: поймать повстанца, пытать повстанца, упустить и ловить снова. Лотакоты так делают с лотомышами. Хакс очень похож был на придурочного рыжего лотакота…<br/>И вдруг игры кончились.<br/>По осознал это, когда впервые за много дней издевательств ему дали наркоз.</p><p>Когда он очнулся, боль ушла насовсем. И это наверное было хорошо. Но что-то стало по-другому. Он всё пытался понять, что именно, и не мог.<br/>"Я — По Дэмерон. Я пилот. Я отстреливаю врагов."<br/>Всё это было как-будто правдой. Но чего-то не хватало… впрочем, не важно. Он готов был на многое закрыть глаза, лишь бы боль не возвращалась. <br/>Иногда Хакс вызывал его и задавал какие-то вопросы. Это тоже было странно, неправильно… и тоже не имело значения.  <br/>Ничто не имело значения на самом-то деле.<br/>Смысл вернулся вместе с болью. Адской болью, сверлившей его висок.<br/>Когда Рэй оттолкнула его, выбив пистолет из руки, он как следует приложился о стену, наверное…</p><p>... потому что голова раскалывалась, ситх побери, как она раскалывалась, что они сделали чтоонисделали этот наркоз и последнее что он помнил это ухмыляющаяся рожа хакса он знал точно знал терекс конечно терекс посмеялся бы с ним сделали то же самое так вот как это изнутри нет только не снова туда нужно как-то нужно чем-то раскурочить эту штуку нужен нож или…</p><p>—  Система перезагружена, — произнёс ровный голос в его голове. </p><p>Боль ушла.<br/>Он встал, пригладил волосы одним движением, и поспешил к турболифту.<br/>Генерал Хакс послал его навстречу повстанцам. Генерал Хакс ждал отчёта.</p><p>***</p><p>Больше никто не пытался посягать на собственность генерала. <br/>Дефективного штурмовика и девчонку захватить не удалось, но Хакс был практически уверен, что предатель от ранения в шею сдохнет, а джедайская дрянь… пусть за нею гоняется Рен.<br/>Обсессия Рена, когда-то ужасно Хакса раздражавшая, теперь оказалась как нельзя кстати: "верховный лидер" пропадал где-то на диких планетах вместе со своими рыцарями, не мешая флоту продвигаться к Корусанту, не отбирая войска ради своей джедайской ерунды.<br/>В рабочее время Хакс отдавал приказы и советовался с адмиралами, выслушивая их соображения и с трудом терпя их старческое высокомерие. В свободное же время он торжествовал.<br/>Прошли те времена, когда он ужинал в одиночестве и ложился спать ровно во время отбоя. Нашлись дела поинтереснее.</p><p>— Дельта-лидер, ко мне, — коротко требовал он по интеркому, и через несколько минут Дэмерон оказывался в его столовой.<br/>Со стороны их "свидания" выглядели скучно: говорил, в основном, Хакс, — Дэмерон либо молчал либо отвечал односложно. Вряд ли он на самом деле понимал рассуждения об имперских идиотах старой закалки, о стратегии и мощи Первого ордена, о выживании в Неизведанных регионах… скорее всего информация просто не задерживалась в его иссверленной голове. Но Хаксу прощал. Ему достаточно было видеть перед собой врага, упиваться его молчанием и покорностью.<br/>Он даже посвятил Дэмерона в некоторые свои хобби: они вместе слушали записи опер, оставшиеся от Галлиуса Рэкса, рассматривали коллекцию старинных лазерных мечей, которую Хакс ревностно скрывал от чужих глаз.<br/>Иногда Хакс просто читал про себя, сидя рядом со своим трофеем. Это тоже оказалось приятно.</p><p>— Ребёнком,  я жил в доме, где было домашнее животное. Что-то из семейства кошачьих, — однажды сказал он. Дэмерон повернулся на голос, в неформальной обстановке он всё же делал вид, что слушает. — Это животное любило сидеть на моём столе и смотреть, как я выполняю домашнее задание, а ночью спало на моей кровати. Иногда мне этого не хватает. Удивительно, как много значат такие мелочи.</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>Хакс покраснел, опомнившись. С кем он об этом говорит! </p><p>— "Да, сэр". Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём я, так? Хуже андроида. Пошёл вон!<br/>Дэмерон послушно поднялся и направился к выходу.</p><p>— Нет. Нет, стой. — Хакс обогнал его. Он и сам не знал, зачем. Дэмерон смотрел на него так же равнодушно, как обычно: ни обиды ни радости. — Ты… я… несмотря ни на что, я доволен твоей службой. Продолжай в том же духе.</p><p>Это было единственное, что пришло ему в голову. Хакс не мастер был сглаживать конфликты.</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>— Интересно, ты вообще можешь ещё противоречить? Я когда-нибудь услышу от тебя "нет, сэр"? </p><p>— Нет, сэр.</p><p>Хакс замер. Но лицо Дэмерона так и осталось равнодушным.<br/>Технология сработала идеально. Она не могла не сработать. Импланты Первого ордена могли обуздать даже самых непокорных. Даже агент Терекс…<br/>Но Терекс нашёл способ сопротивляться.</p><p>— Свободен, можешь идти. </p><p>Дэмерон ушёл, вместо него вкатился хозяйственный дроид. Пока он убирал со стола, Хакс ещё раз пересмотрел отчёт по Терексу. "Вывел из строя имплант и сбежал". Да, но как? Об этом нигде не говорилось. Свидетелей не осталось тоже.<br/>Дроид обычно уходил сразу же, но тут замешкался, кружа на месте.</p><p>— Ну? Что? — резко спросил Хакс. Жужжание его отвлекало.</p><p>— Вилки для устриц нет на столе. Она должна быть в сервизе. </p><p>— Я ещё и пропажей вилок должен заниматься? Меня это не волнует.</p><p>Он понял, что покоя сегодня не будет, и, отбросив датапад, ушёл в душ. Стараясь не думать о Дэмероне и странной сцене, произошедшей между ними.<br/>Зачем только он заикнулся о детстве… какая глупость.</p><p>***</p><p>Первый раз пришлось пришлось вцепиться зубами в подушку, чтобы никто не услышал крика.<br/>По не мог думать ни о чём, только повторял бесконечно в уме, как молитву: "раздватричетырепятьразжввттчетырепятьраздватричетырепять".<br/>Три пятёрки. Пятнадцать секунд.</p><p>— Система перезагружена.</p><p>Он встал с койки, отметил наличие потемневшей двузубой вилки в руке. <br/>Убрал вилку в шкафчик для личных вещей. Взглянул на мокрое пятно на подушке. Перевернул подушку другой стороной.<br/>Далее, согласно распорядку, он должен был снять униформу, почистить зубы на ночь и отправится спать.<br/>Так он и поступил.<br/>В его памяти существовал чёткий распорядок дня, который мог нарушить либо внеплановый вылет, либо визит к генералу Хаксу.<br/>С недавних пор в этом распорядке откуда-то появился пункт "попытка отключить имплант вилкой для устриц". Пункт не вызывал противоречия. Ничто не вызывало противоречий: раз что-то происходило, значит должно было происходить. Если понадобятся корректировки, генерал Хакс отдаст приказ, который всё исправит.</p><p>Генерал Хакс был единственным ориентиром в его мире и единственным человеком, который имел приоритет. Эскадрон Дельта интересовал По только как боевые единицы. Он командовал не людьми, а порядковыми номерами. <br/>Генерал Хакс же требовал более личного участия. Он ожидал внимания и сочувствия, хотя никогда не приказывал их выражать. Каким-то образом По это осознавал, и, судя по всему, его реакции в основном были правильными. От правильных реакций тон генерала становился спокойнее, голос — тише. <br/>По замечал, что его собственное состояние тоже меняется: дыхание становится глубже, мышцы расслабляются. Всё в нём определяло генерала как положительный стимул… но где-то там, в подсознании, он всё равно ассоциировался с болью.</p><p>Раздватричетырепятьраздватричетырепятьраздватричетырепять…<br/>На третий день “испытаний” он смог сползти с койки и доползти до фрешера. <br/>Пот лился градом, зубы увязали в винной пробке, которую он автоматически сунул в карман, открывая для Хакса бутылку.<br/>Грёбаный Хакс. Грёбаный Хакс!<br/>Ненависть придавала сил ползти быстрее.<br/>За пятнадцать секунд можно было успеть много, а если продлить это время, то…</p><p>— Система перезагружена.</p><p>Боль оставила его тело. Он поднялся, убрал вилку на место и отправился во фрешер. Выплюнул пробку в мусорный бак. Несмотря на предосторожности, он умудрился укусить себя за язык. Боли не было, но кровь пришлось сплёвывать несколько раз. Возможно он также повредил зуб или десну.<br/>Пятнадцать секунд. Тот же результат, что и каждый день.<br/>Только вот для чего? Он не мог вспомнить.</p><p>***</p><p>Хакс ожидал, что колени будут дрожать, когда он впервые ступит на посадочную площадку Императорского дворца… то есть, конечно, Дворца Республики. Но впечатление вышло смазанным: он слишком устал в тот день, и к тому же в этом часовом поясе наступала ночь.<br/>Банкет назначен был на завтра, потому что Рен не соизволил явиться вовремя. Впервые Хакс был благодарен его наплевательству: после масштабного сражения он бы не вынес речей и банкета.<br/>Даже ночью ему снились дымящиеся небоскрёбы и падающий на планету звездный разрушитель.  Даже во сне он не мог перестать отдавать приказы… и в конце концов проснулся от собственного выкрика, отразившегося от высоких потолков. <br/>Незнакомых потолков.</p><p>Всё было иным. Желтоватый свет, проникавший через неплотно опущенные жалюзи, оказался рассветными лучами. Хакс не видел их так давно, что не поверил сперва. Он поднял жалюзи и несколько минут просто смотрел, как восходит солнце. Естественное космическое тело, не голографическая проекция. <br/>Что-то ещё не давало ему покоя, нечто менее очевидное…<br/>Звук. <br/>Вернее, его отсутствие.<br/>Даже на крупнейших кораблях нельзя полностью экранировать двигатели и прочие системы. Постоянный гул пронизывал все пространства, но Хакс ещё в детстве перестал его замечать.<br/>И вдруг, гул кончился. Как и прежняя жизнь.<br/>Дворец стоял на месте, прочно приросший к планете, и все системы в нём работали бесшумно.</p><p>Вода во фрэшере была не такой металлической на вкус, как та, к которой он привык. Выше температура, сильнее напор… Хакс вышел после душа красный, как забрак, и расслабленный до неприличия. Это его несколько вывело его из равновесия.<br/>Жилые комнаты, в которых он оказался, были непомерно огромными, каждая величиной с тронный зал Верховного лидера — даже на Превосходстве такая трата места была бы немыслима.</p><p>Хакс думал, что в сердце поверженной Республики будет чувствовать себя победителем, но императорский дворец напомнил ему вещи, о которых он не хотел думать.<br/>Первый Орден — странники. Без своих планет, без домов, не знающие жизни на поверхности. Может быть всё это наследие Империи… больше не для них?<br/>Он запретил себе думать об этом, списал всё на усталость.<br/>Настроение ему поднял лишь отчёт о том, как штурмовики наводят порядок на улицах.<br/>За завтраком он читал, не отрываясь, о том, как быстро и эффективно подавляются бунты, и даже не заметил протокольного дроида, почтительно ждущего на пороге. На вытянутых руках дроид нёс проектор.</p><p>— Я никого не вызывал, — бросил Хакс.</p><p>— О. Нет, сэр, но генерал Прайд вызвал, сэр, он подумал, что вы забудете, и взял обязанность на себя.</p><p>Хакс поморщился, но не стал комментировать.</p><p>— Вы генерал-губернатор Корусанта, сэр, понадобится парадная форма для общения с народом. В моей базе данных есть несколько фасонов, сэр. Если позволите…</p><p>Хакс не привык тратить время на такую ерунду. Он носил такую же форму, как и все. Его никогда не спрашивали о том, чего он хочет… и вдруг поставили перед выбором. Вариант с плащом, вариант с эполетами, с серебром, с золотом, короче, длиннее, приталенный, имперский винтаж, республиканский модерн, зауженные брюки, высокая посадка, низкая посадка…<br/>В конце концов ему стало невыносимо скучно стоять перед проектором, и он потребовал Дельта-лидера. Так, для развлечения.</p><p>— Нужно выбрать парадную форму, — Хакс указал на себя. — Я желаю знать твоё мнение. Отнесись серьёзно, ты ведь понимаешь, каков повод? Республики, твоей республики больше не существует. И сегодня мы это отпразднуем! Ну?</p><p>— Я понял. Республики больше не существует, сэр.</p><p>Хакс раздражённо закатил глаза.</p><p>— Я имел в виду, оцени мою парадную униформу.</p><p>Дэмерон долго молчал. Абстрактные мысли в его голове ворочались медленно и туго. Он хмурился, не понимая толком, что от него хотят.</p><p>— Она… белая, — наконец выдавил он.</p><p>Хакс покраснел. Он ожидал, что почувствует себя победителем, но даже обладая умственными способностями мышедроида Дэмерон умудрялся заставлять его почувствовать себя круглым идиотом.<br/>Хакс все же умудрился изобразить снисхождение. </p><p>— Что ж, ясно. Ты и до операции не блистал фантазией. Где же твои "остроумные" реплики теперь? Как прекрасно их больше не слышать!</p><p>По молчал. Действительно, что он мог бы сказать кроме: "да, сэр"?</p><p>— Свободен, Дельта-лидер. Возвращайся к своим обязанностям.</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>Хакс отвернулся к окну, делая вид, что его крайне интересует бесконечное движение на воздушных шоссе Корусанта.<br/>Живой, постоянно движущийся пейзаж, освещение, меняющееся каждый час. Можно ли к этому привыкнуть?<br/>В конце концов он просто опустил жалюзи.</p><p>***</p><p>Ему не хватало порядка.<br/>В парадном зале, где республиканские генералы, не захотевшие уйти в подполье, приносили присягу Верховному лидеру Кайло Рену, была слишком непривычная, сбивающая с толку архитектура.<br/>Хакс старался следить за ходом церемонии, потому что Рен откровенно скучал, и нужен был кто-то способный перехватить инициативу, когда ему окончательно надоест. Но сосредоточиться в этом пространстве было трудно.<br/>Слишком много естественного света. Слишком много ничем не занятых людей. </p><p>Еле дождавшись конца церемонии, он поспешно нырнул в узкий коридор, примыкающий к залу, и там, в полутьме, между пустых цветочных горшков, смог, наконец, выдохнуть.<br/>Этот коридор напоминал корабельные.</p><p>— Со временем пройдёт.</p><p>Он прекрасно знал этот голос. Адмирал Слоан.<br/>Как же долго он не вспоминал о ней...</p><p>— Что пройдёт? Я не понимаю, о чём вы.</p><p>— Когда ты последний раз проводил на планете больше нескольких часов? — Слоан стояла перед ним, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Давно… в детстве. Арканнис, потом Джаккуу. С тех пор никогда. И не жалею об этом. Этот дворец просто смехотворен!</p><p>Он огляделся и понял, что оказался в чем-то вроде заброшенной оранжереи. </p><p>— К примеру… что это такое? Гидропонная ферма? К чему она на планете, где есть свои ресурсы?</p><p>— Это сад императора. — Слоан села рядом с ним. — Я рассказывала тебе, помнишь? Говорят, что он заботился о нем сам, просто для удовольствия. Раньше здесь было красиво… до того как дворец перестроили.</p><p>— Мне наплевать. — Хакс потер глаза. Пыль, везде пыль! Даже после отряда дроидов-уборщиков он мог чувствовать ее, невидимую, на всех поверхностях, видел, как она кружится в воздухе. Как можно этим дышать?! Он чувствовал, как забиваются легкие, как слезятся глаза. <br/>“Я умру здесь”.<br/>Нет, что за идиотская мысль? </p><p>— Ты боишься того, чего не понимаешь. — Голос Слоан звучал все так же спокойно. — Детей на Джакуу. Этого места. Дэмерона. Ты знаешь, что на самом деле не владеешь ими. </p><p>— Что?! Я боюсь Дэмерона?! Это смешно!</p><p>—  Ты веришь, что он действительно потерял свободу воли?</p><p>—  Конечно! Технологии Первого ордена...</p><p>—  Тебе кажется, что его покорность - просто насмешка. Ты постоянно ищешь доказательства. </p><p>— И зачем мне это по-вашему? Думаете, я параноик? </p><p>— Нет, Армитаж. Просто ты не веришь, что хоть кто-то или что-то в этом мире может по-настоящему принадлежать тебе. </p><p>— Я кажусь вам таким жалким? Я уничтожил Хосниан Прайм! Я завоевал Корусант! На моей стороне лучший пилот сопротивления! Всё! Всё здесь — моё! Моё достижение! Моя победа! Моё!</p><p>— И поэтому ты стоишь посреди заброшенной оранжереи, споря с женщиной, которая давно умерла, и которой при жизни было на тебя наплевать.<br/>Хакс не знал, что на это ответить. Он глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как пыль наполняет лёгкие, растёр слезящиеся глаза.</p><p>— Мне… мне просто нужно что-то от аллергии.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>По ударился затылком о стену, но даже не почувствовал боли. Боль, сверлящая висок, стирала все остальные ощущения.<br/>На этот раз он не полз. Он смог подняться, держась за стену, и выйти из незнакомой комнаты.<br/>Каменные стены с лепниной. Высокие потолки. <br/>Он на Корусанте, это Корусант.<br/>Он вспомнил крестокрылы, развивающиеся о планетарный щит…<br/>Задача Дельта-эскадрона теперь — патрулировать… но Хакс то вызвал его сюда… грёбаный Хакс…<br/>Он прижался лбом к холодной панели турболифта и понял вдруг, что пятнадцать секунд прошло, а боль не уходит. Понял, что кажется наконец доломал эту дрянь, а значит нужно либо добраться до Хакса и убить его… либо бежать, затеряться в городе… нет, сначала рыжий сукин сын. Отомстить за всех погибших. Отомстить за Финна… и за себя.<br/>Он понятия не имел, куда идти, боль мешала думать. <br/>Хакс вызывал его в какую-то комнату… <br/>По ввалился в турболифт и наугад ударил кулаком по сенсорной панели с цифрами. Попасть хоть куда-нибудь, а там случится озарение, так всегда бывало. <br/>Он сполз на пол и зажмурился. Только бы не отключиться...<br/>Через вечность наверху звякнул сигнал, и створки турболифта разъехались. По знал, что нужно встать и выйти, хотя бы выползти. Но смог только открыть глаза.<br/>Хакс стоял над ним в этом своём вычурном бело-золотом мундире, в плаще, съехавшем набок. Выглядел он так, словно за ним тускены гнались.</p><p>— Я выпил вина, — уведомил Хакс. Один его глаз моргал нормально, а второй почему-то медленнее. — И это плохо. Потому что сначала я выпил антигистаминное. Я не знал, что их нельзя смешивать. </p><p>Его можно было застрелить прямо сейчас. Кобура с бластером все еще висела на поясе. Не пришлось бы целиться. <br/>По медленно встал, цепляясь за стену, выпрямился. Хакс не замечал ничего странного, значит было еще несколько секунд.</p><p>— Помоги мне, Дэмерон. Я не знаю… кажется, я совершил ошибку.</p><p>Он сделал шаг назад и едва не упал, наступив на свой бело-золотой плащ. <br/>По знал, что тоже упадет сейчас, но у него получилось сделать первый шаг. И второй. Получилось взять Хакса за плечи и поправить сбившийся плащ.<br/>Он специально мял и дергал ткань слева, отвлекая внимание от правой руки, медленно расстегивавшей кобуру. Впрочем, мог бы и не стараться: Хакс смотрел только ему в глаза и не замечал ничего вокруг. </p><p>— Я могу на тебя положиться, Дельта-лидер… — Он сглотнул, словно отчаянно пытался не плакать. — Импланты Первого Ордена идеальны. Ты забыл, как ты меня ненавидишь… и я могу тебе верить…</p><p>“Он не поймёт, за что я его убиваю. Даже не поймёт, что случилось”.</p><p>По стиснул бластер. Наплевать. Главное убрать его, чтобы больше никому не навредил, не сломал жизнь. Как только эта тварь хоть немного придёт в себя, всё начнётся снова. Он не исправится и не изменится, каким бы беспомощным не казался.</p><p>— Вы можете мне верить, сэр.</p><p>Миллиметр за миллиметром бластер выскальзывал из кобуры.</p><p>— Я помогу вам, генерал. Что мне сделать?</p><p>Ещё немного… он ничего не заметит. Сначала выстрел в живот, потом, когда упадёт — в голову. И плевать, что будет дальше.</p><p>— Просто… я не знаю… идём. Я не буду сегодня один, я не хочу. Это ужасное место и ужасный день.</p><p>— Этот день скоро закончится.</p><p>Большим пальцем перевести бластер в боевую готовность…</p><p>— Завтра будет новый такой же… и еще один… я не хочу здесь быть. Я вернусь на Превосходство. Да, я так и сделаю! Мы улетим обратно… в Неизведанные регионы.</p><p>...и не отворачиваться, не отводить глаза до последнего…</p><p>— Система перезагружена.</p><p>***<br/>Хакс чувствовал себя ужасно и прекрасно одновременно. Он абсолютно потерял контроль. Дворец Республики превратился в лабиринт, по которому бродили размытые тени, и всё это не имело совсем никакого значения. <br/>Некоторые тени здоровались с ним, некоторые отдавали честь, а он только улыбался в ответ.<br/>Он обожал Корусант. Свой новый дом, столицу его нового государства. Теперь он готов был обустраиваться.</p><p>— Я абсолютно не разбираюсь в гражданском праве, — между делом сказал он одной из теней. — Но я обязательно научусь!</p><p>К счастью, тень оказалась каким-то огромным цветком на подставке.</p><p>Постепенно лёгкость выветрились. Хакс попытался снять плащ, сковывавший движения, но не смог расстегнуть золотую цепочку у горла, — руки не слушались.<br/>Это всерьёз его испугало. Мысли сразу же метнулись к Дэмерону, и тот возник словно из воздуха. Поправил плащ, сказал, что поможет. Проводил Хакса до комнат, принадлежавших когда-то канцлеру Мотме.<br/>Тревога превратилась в желание непременно сделать что-то. Что-то важное, пока не поглотила рутина, как-то удержать этот хрупкий, драгоценный момент. Поэтому он избавился от плаща, наконец, велел Дэмерону сесть на диван, и принялся шарить по комнатам в поисках вина.<br/>Винная коллекция находилась в запертом на ключ шкафу. Ключа у Хакса, разумеется, не было.<br/>Он хотел высадить стекло рукоятью бластера, но передумал и просто заварил чай. Дэмерон выглядел бледным, словно замёрз, — чай должен был его согреть.<br/>Без вина это, по мнению Хакса, не походило на романтический вечер. Его знания были почерпнуты, в основном, из голодрам, поэтому реальность разочаровывала. Не зная, что ещё сделать, он подсел к Дэмерону вплотную и принялся нежно поглаживать бархатистую щетинку вокруг импланта. Ему казалось, что это сексуально.<br/>Дэмерон, разумеется, не реагировал. Но зато послушно пил чай.</p><p>— Тебе нравится вечер? Хочешь послушать музыку? Я — хочу. Мне кажется, нам нужна атмосфера.</p><p>Он игриво подул Дэмерону в ухо. Тот нахмурился и мотнул головой, словно отгоняя насекомое.</p><p>В музыкальной коллекции Галлиуса Рэкса было несколько подходящих ситуации сонат. Хакс поставил их на бесконечное повторение, и полностью выключил датапад, чтобы больше ничего не мешало. Приглушил свет.<br/>В полутьме оказалось легче провернуть дерзкий манёвр: отобрать у Дэмерона чашку и оседлать его колени.</p><p>— Я не люблю физический контакт, — доверительно прошептал Хакс, наклонившись к его губам. — Но я не знаю… сейчас кажется… это не так плохо. Тебе нравится физический контакт? Не наш… любой.</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>— Хорошо. Значит наш тебе тоже понравится. Я… могу отметить, что ты тёплый. И это довольно приятно.</p><p>К счастью, смесь спиртного и антигистаминного стима всё ещё работала. Хакс, замирая от собственной наглости, огладил мускулистые плечи. Ничего не произошло, Дэмерон продолжал сидеть так, словно был в комнате один.</p><p>— Я хочу уведомить тебя, что ты первое живое существо… с которым у меня такой контакт… — слова приходили на ум с трудом. — И я нервничаю… в какой момент я должен уделить внимание пенису?</p><p>Дэмерон молчал, глядя мимо него в пространство. <br/>Хакс расстегнул его пилотский комбинезон, сунул руку внутрь, нащупал наполовину отвердевший член.</p><p>— Да, — удовлетворённо произнёс он, и снова застегнул молнию. Правда, не до конца.— То есть… сначала, кажется, нужна прелюдия. И поцелуй. </p><p>Хакс вздохнул, преодолевая тошноту от мысли о чужой слюне, но интерес был сильнее. Он наклонился, и едва не отпрянул, чувствуя, как тёплое дыхание щекочет кожу.</p><p>— Будь ты прежним, ты подбодрил бы меня. Разумеется, дурацкой шуткой или подначиванием. </p><p>Дэмерон промолчал.</p><p>— Не важно. Я справлюсь сам… я привык всегда справляться сам.<br/>Хакс не терпел полумер, — он сразу же просунул язык мимо сомкнутых губ, не размениваясь на нежности.</p><p>Слюна оказалась липкой. Это не возбуждало. </p><p>— Нет, всё не так, — он едва сдержал раздражение. — Приоткрой рот. И положи руки на мои ягодицы.<br/>Дэмерон послушался. Он не отвечал на поцелуй, и Хакс не знал, какими словами сформулировать приказ, поэтому просто сосредоточился на непривычных ощущениях. </p><p>— Сожми пальцы, но не сильно. Да. Ещё… ещё несколько раз. Теперь сними с меня ремень и китель. Теперь одна твоя рука должна остаться там, где есть, а другая дотронуться до… сейчас я сниму эту рубашку и майку… другая рука должна гладить мою спину.</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>— Пока я не скажу остановиться.</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>Это начинало больше походить на то, чем занимаются люди, владеющие друг другом. Лёгкость возвращалась, и всё за пределами комнаты снова теряло значение. <br/>Но всё-таки чего-то не доставало.</p><p>— Хорошо… хорошо, хватит этого. Теперь, мм… </p><p>Он снова расстегнул комбинезон. Собрался с духом и высвободил эрегированный пенис. Собственное возбуждение всё не приходило, но Хакса это почти не волновало. Запах чужого тела, который раньше отталкивал, теперь казался интересным.<br/>И вид… <br/>Хакс отодвинул чайный столик и присел на корточки. Его странным образом волновало поблёскивание серебристых зубцов молнии вокруг беззащитной плоти. <br/>Всё как в фантазиях о пилотах, которые посещали его порой во время мастурбации.</p><p>— Встань. </p><p>Дэмерон поднялся, всё так же глядя в стену. Его не заинтересовали ни попытки Хакса изобразить то, что показывали в порнографических головидео, ни звуки, которые тот издавал. Лишь дыхание стало тяжелее.<br/>В конце концов Хаксу надоело. Происходящее продолжало его разочаровывать, солоноватый вкус казался неприятным. <br/>Он поймал себя на мысли, что будь Дэмерон таким как раньше, у них вообще не было бы времени думать. Они наверняка уже занимались бы чем-то более… значительным.</p><p>— Раздевайся и ложись на кровать. Сегодня ночью я хочу попробовать всё, и обычно я добиваюсь своего.</p><p>Дэмерон послушался. Он прекрасно выглядел без одежды: смуглый, коренастый… сильный. Хакс подумал, что тёмные, кучерявые волосы на теле придают ему странный, животный шарм.<br/>У него были и другие мысли по этому поводу.</p><p>— Твой пенис не так велик, как я думал,— сообщил он, извлекая из аптечки лубрикант.— Длина и объём, я думаю, подходят. </p><p>Он не стал рассказывать о том, что до этого экспериментировал только с собственными пальцами и продолговатыми предметами. Мастурбацию это делало ярче, но вызывать таким образом эрекцию он не пробовал.<br/>Впрочем, опускаться сверху на пенис оказалось приятнее, чем, к примеру, на жёсткий пластиковый пузырёк шампуня. Хакс не смог сдержать стон, и это его испугало. Контроль снова ускользал, и чем больше он двигался, тем меньше контролировал происходящее.<br/>Дэмерон не издал ни звука, глядя в потолок. Хакс сверху любовался его большими карими глазами и длинными ресницами, но в приглушённом свете ему вдруг начало казаться, что под ним не живой человек, а искусно сделанная кукла со стеклянными глазными яблоками, которые бликуют, создавая иллюзию жизни.<br/>Настоящий Дэмерон наверное стонал бы сейчас и ругался. И говорил нечто вроде… "детка, ты просто космос".<br/>От этих мыслей Хакс едва не потерял настрой.</p><p>— Возьми мой пенис в руку и… делай то же, что всегда делаешь при мастурбации. </p><p>Он ожидал, что Дэмерон и теперь будет шевелиться как робот, но мышечная память взяла верх. <br/>Следующие пять минут Хакс зажимал рот, пытаясь не стонать. Он представлял, как Дэмерон делает с собой то же самое, что сейчас с ним. <br/>Что он, расстегнув пилотский комбинезон, сначала лениво проводит рукой снизу вверх, сверху вниз по пенису, и постепенно сжимает хватку, ускоряет движения, иногда прерываясь чтобы потереть головку… и что его бёдра плавно движутся когда он начинает просто трахать кулак…<br/>Звук, который Хакс издал в конце, был похож больше на сдавленный визг, постыдный, идиотский, недостойный, но он просто не мог больше держать лицо, контролировать себя. <br/>Он больше не мог притворяться, что ему всё равно…<br/>...и, кончив, едва не заплакал, поняв, что натворил. <br/>Открылся перед Дэмероном. </p><p>— Ты… ты наверняка получил сегодня много материала для своих шуточек. Много… компромата и способов меня унизить. Но тебе это не удастся. — Хакс встал с постели, стараясь вспомнить, как ведёт себя обычно. — Я не стыжусь ни себя ни того что я делаю. А вот тебе должно быть стыдно. Немедленно иди в душ и приведи себя в порядок.</p><p>Дэмерон сел, глядя на него без выражения. <br/>Хакс вдруг подумал о том, как тепло, наверное, спать, обняв его, положив голову ему на плечо. Как безопасно. </p><p>— Нет, я передумал. Отставить душ. Оденься и убирайся!<br/>Дэмерон послушался.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Корусант горел. Дым застилал нижние ярусы, и казалось что Дворец Республики плывёт над облаками. Горький вкус плавящегося дюракрита оставался на губах, на языке. <br/>Вкус поражения.<br/>Хакс менял белые мундиры несколько раз в день, — пепел и сажа проникали даже через воздушные фильтры дворца.</p><p>— Разумеется, база Старкиллер справилась бы с этим лучше. — Хакс заметил, что нервно теребит рукав, и заставил себя опустить руки по швам. — Но смотреть, как горит подожжённый тобой город… в этом есть нечто архаичное. Рену понравится.</p><p>Генерал Прайд, слушавший эту речь, скривился. </p><p>— Грязный и варварский способ, Хакс. И бессмысленное действие. Там, над планетой, сопротивление сейчас сражается за идею, и вот идею-то вы и не смогли у них отобрать. Они побеждают.  Кстати, почему Дельта-лидер здесь? Он должен сражаться.</p><p>— Теперь у него другая задача. — Перед Прайдом Хакс всегда чувствовал себя как ученик, плохо выучивший урок.— Вас она не касается.</p><p>— Он не ваше домашнее животное, Хакс. Он ценная боевая единица.</p><p>— Вы пришли только за этим? В таком случае разговор окончен. </p><p>Прайд пронзил его убийственным взглядом, но молча вышел.<br/>Хакс знал, куда он направляется, — к своему шаттлу.</p><p>— Лотакрысы бегут с корабля. Иронично, ведь наши крысы бегут скорее на корабли. </p><p>Дэмерон промолчал. Как всегда. <br/>Хакс подошёл к пустующему трону Верховного лидера, тёмному, громоздкому, и сел, предварительно расправив плащ.<br/>Трон оказался жёстче и неудобнее, чем он предполагал.</p><p>— Сопротивление не победит. Оно деморализовано потерей лучшего пилота. </p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, он развернул трон к панорамному окну. Бесконечное море дыма, словно облака… и он, наконец, снова летит. Он снова на корабле.<br/>Эта фантазия успокаивала его. Вокруг одна за другой вспыхивали голограммы. Офицеры кричали ему, что Первому ордену не выстоять против объединённого флота Сопротивления.<br/>Что всё кончено.<br/>Что пламя перекинулось на дворец, и дроиды с трудом успевают тушить его.<br/>Из выкрики сливались для него в белый шум: слишком много антигистаминного, слишком много чандрилльского вина.<br/>Сопротивление не может победить, это же так очевидно! К чему разводить драму?<br/>Дэмерон за его спиной неожиданно пошевелился и подошёл ближе.</p><p>— Мне поступило сообщение для вас, сэр. От верховного лидера Кайло Рена.</p><p>Хакс вздохнул. Ну что нового мог сказать ему Рен? Разве что устроить выволочку.</p><p>— Хорошо, покажи.</p><p>Голограмма выросла выше остальных, так стремительно, что Хакс невольно вжался в спинку трона.</p><p>Рен, без шлема, сидел на каком-то камне, и ветер далёкой, дикой планеты трепал его спутанные волосы.<br/>— Хакс. Дай приказ отступить. Всё кончено.</p><p>— Если вы проиграли мусорщице, Рен, это не значит, что весь Первый Орден проиграл.</p><p>— Он не проиграл. — Мусорщица подошла к Рену и положила руку на его плечо. —Проигрывают только те, кто боится принять себя.</p><p>— Ты продул, Хакс. — Штурмовик-предатель вошёл в луч проектора с другой стороны. Из-за металлического импланта в шее голос его звучал сдавленно. — Но ты слишком упёртый чтобы это понять. Мы вернёмся и заберём По, а ты ответишь за всё, что сделал.</p><p>Изображение погасло.<br/>Хакс медленно встал и сошёл со ступенек трона.<br/>Они придут.<br/>Они будут смотреть на него сверху вниз, презирать его за никчёмность. Как отец когда-то.<br/>Он закашлялся. Запах дыма стал сильнее, в воздухе повисло марево.<br/>Хакс закрыл глаза и представил себя на мостике Превосходства. <br/>Чистый воздух с привкусом озона. Привычная чёрная униформа, холодный, ровный свет.</p><p>— Я ошибся, Дельта-лидер. Я так ошибся…</p><p>Он снова закашлялся. </p><p>— Я не должен был… Первый Орден это не Империя. </p><p>"Проигрывают только те, кто боится принять себя".<br/>Всё, чем он на самом деле дорожил, осталось в прошлом, а этот дворец и эти белые тряпки, этот манекен с лицом По Дэмерона… чьё это?</p><p>— Я не проиграю им.</p><p>Он знал, что нужно делать. </p><p> </p><p>Коллекция световых мечей последовала за ним на Корусант. Он бережно извлёк из шкатулки один из них, самый любимый.<br/>Джедаи никогда не волновали его, но клинки завораживали. Словно активируя меч, он становился… кем-то особенным. Немножко героем.<br/>Этого он не рассказывал Дельта-лидеру, даже себе с трудом признавался. Но больше не было смысла скрывать. <br/>Он полюбовался на гудящий сиреневый клинок. Красивый, благородный цвет.<br/>Да. Этот подойдёт.</p><p>***<br/>Дворец горел. Только шлем пилота спасал от едкого дыма. Видимость он, впрочем, не улучшал.<br/>По толкнул дверь наугад, но всполох пламени заставил его отступить.</p><p>— Хакс!</p><p>Он сам не знал, зачем зовёт. Убедиться, что пожар не убил эту сволочь раньше? Вытащить его из огня и притащить в суд? Смешно… когда сам еле держишься на ногах.<br/>Но Финн ведь захочет плюнуть ему в рожу. Рен захочет сказать пару ласковых. Нет, его нужно спасти… чтобы он объяснил, какого хрена…</p><p>Он нашёл Хакса там же, где и думал, — спасающим свою драгоценную коллекцию...</p><p>Нет.<br/>Хакс ничего не спасал. Он сидел на полу поджав ноги, с идеально прямой спиной, и смотрел на панораму горящего города.<br/>По осторожно коснулся его плеча. Он не смог бы сейчас играть зомбированного, — проиграешь тут, когда сам готов отключиться в любой момент.</p><p>— Хакс.</p><p>Никакого ответа.<br/>Он снял шлем и присел рядом.</p><p>— Нужно уходить.</p><p>Хакс обернулся к нему. В руках он держал световой меч, словно собирался отбиваться от кого-то.<br/>По только раз видел его таким спокойным: когда Хакс устал так, что вызвал его, сел рядом и взял за руку, не глядя. Они долго сидели так, пока его лицо не осветилось таким же нежным, благостным выражением.<br/>На секунду По представил его в Сопротивлении. Как они ругались бы из-за мелочей, как проводили бы вечера вместе, встречая закат, сидя в обнимку на стене какой-нибудь заброшенной и снова найденной базы.</p><p>— Ты вернулся, Дэмерон. Почему?</p><p>По не стал рассказывать про вилку для устриц и про то как готов выблевать все внутренности.</p><p>— Услышал голоса друзей. Вставай, нам надо выбираться, дворец горит.</p><p>Хакс покачал головой, задумчиво разглядывая меч.</p><p>— Я хотел попробовать… узнать, каково это, когда тебе что-то принадлежит, и рядом тот… кто будет защищать, и не предаст. Но почему-то это не сработало.</p><p>— Думаешь, я тебя пожалею?</p><p>— Нет. Мне не нужна твоя жалость. — Хакс вдруг усмехнулся, становясь собой-прежним. — Но ты слишком слаб чтобы отсюда уйти. Ты останешься со мной всё равно, так или иначе. Хоть в этом я победил.</p><p>По упустил момент, когда Хакс нажал на кнопку. Когда сиреневое лезвие, гудя, вышло из его спины, оставляя чёрный след на белом кителе.<br/>Хакс покачнулся и завалился на бок.</p><p>— Я победил…</p><p>По хотел огрызнуться, пнуть его, но в глазах темнело от боли и дыма, тело не слушалось.<br/>Нужно было хоть немного передохнуть.<br/>Он лёг рядом с Хаксом, глядя на массивную люстру, качавшуюся в вышине.<br/>Хакс сделал странное движение, словно хотел подползти ближе, обнять, но не смог. Так он и застыл, прижавшись лбом к плечу По, положив руку на грудь.</p><p>У По не было сил оттолкнуть его. Он смотрел, как по потолку расползаются трещины, и думал, что ему не светит никакого спасения. Только не после всех выигранных битв, чужих битв. Только не после всех сгоревших крестокрылов.</p><p>Он думал, что заслужил смерть рядом с Хаксом, потому что не сопротивлялся как следует. Заботился о своём враге.</p><p>Он не хотел потерять сознание и очнуться на больничной койке с забинтованной головой. Не хотел очнуться и увидеть сочувственные взгляды друзей.<br/>Не хотел очнуться и жить дальше с этой виной.</p><p>Но он очнулся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>